


you always said how you loved dogs

by RemusWantsToBattle



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Monsters, Songfic, forced religion, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusWantsToBattle/pseuds/RemusWantsToBattle
Summary: Tyler already knew the rules. Not to go out after dark, always be with a friend or two if you find yourself outside too late, and never go into the forest if itwasgetting dark.There was a monster out in the woods.





	you always said how you loved dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea and ran with it.
> 
> Severely based on Saint Bernard by lincoln haha-

“Hey, Josh?”

Josh glanced over. They were sitting above a railroad track, watching the rails below them. Josh was wearing that cross necklace- “My dad forced me.” He had explained once. “And at this point, I feel anxious without it, like something’s missing.” 

Tyler understood that.

“What’s up, Ty?”

“I wanted to know if you could spend the night tonight?”

Josh sighed. 

Josh had always been weird about sleepovers. His parents didn’t know he came over to Tyler’s side, so how would he explain that not only did he go where he wasn’t allowed, he wanted to spend the night at someone’s house that lived where they didn’t want him to be?

Josh debated for a moment before realizing that he was an adult, and had the right to do what he wanted.

Josh looked over at Tyler and nodded slowly. “Okay… Okay…”

Tyler couldn’t believe his luck. Josh said yes. Finally!

“O-Okay!” Tyler had a feeling revealing his plan that he wanted to go into the forest and investigate what was happening would make Josh less inclined to come, so he stayed silent about it.

Josh got touchy about the monster, and downright upset with Tyler sometimes if he prodded too much. Tyler tried not to, since it was one of the very few things Josh wanted off limits. He tried to respect that.

Really.

He just sometimes wanted to talk about those things- the monster especially.

It was around 4 months ago that things had started getting weird. Not with their relationship of course, Tyler was sure they'd always be best friends, even though Josh had sometimes did less than savory things in Tyler’s opinion.

Josh had been… something in high school. He liked girls, a lot. But Tyler just liked Josh. It had upset him a lot, but it was these moments that made Tyler almost believe everything would be okay.

It was summer at the moment, and Josh was over a lot more than usual. His birthday had freshly gone by and he had decided he was going to be  _ free  _ instead of whatever his parents wanted. At 18, Josh was going to do what he wanted.

And it turned out, doing what he wanted meant he had a lot more time with Tyler.

They were friends for life.

The weird thing however wasn’t anything to do with the slightly romantic tension that ran sometimes cropped up when they were alone, or any aspect of their relationship. The weird thing was something in the woods.

Josh called it the woods, anyways. He said that’s what they actually are, but Tyler liked the forest better.

They never fought about it, but they decided to switch between the two to make both of them happy.

Anyways, something had happened. No one had gotten hurt (yet, some of the adults were saying. No one had gotten hurt  _ yet _ .), but wildlife, trees, and some property. Never anything too far from the woods, and never anything that was irreplaceable or very expensive.

“Whatever monster is out there,” Tyler had joked once, “Is very considerate towards the people here.”

Josh hadn’t found it amusing at all.

Tyler had apologized.

Now, Tyler kept quiet about the monster, enough that Josh seemed to be less inclined to think he would prod at it.

He was a little worried that maybe Josh would get angry if Tyler said something again, as always, but he needed to know what was happening and quite frankly, no one else was doing anything.

Tyler felt like it was just Josh and him against the world. It almost felt nice.

Josh had started standing up, so Tyler followed suit, stretching.

“Do you have clothes?”

Josh shook his head. “I’ll head home and snatch some, then meet you back at your house, okay?”

Tyler nodded, smiling as Josh gave a soft smile back and turned, leaving towards the forest to walk back home and grab clothes.

Tyler turned away and started trekking to his own home after staring after Josh until he disappeared from sight.

Tyler watched the sky as he got back to his house and slowly opened the door. It was the evening, and would be dark in just a couple hours.

“Hey Tyler.” He heard his mom call, looking up.

“Hey mom. Josh is spending the night.”

He heard his mom give a noise.

“Good. I like him.” She paused a moment. “Just… be careful, remember?”

“I know mom.”

His mom started making more food than previously, to feed the extra mouth, and Tyler moved to his room to wait.

The people in town said it was animals. But Tyler knew better. Then again, all of the younger people in town seemed to know better. While other parents were making a lot of rules to their own children, to the point it was nearly town rules, his mother seemed slightly less harsh on them. Only slightly.

Tyler was glad, since Josh and him liked going in the woods.

Josh had stepped into his house and started packing his backpack, staring down at the quickly filling bag. 

He was almost afraid of just leaving without saying anything, but oh well. He was an adult. He reached out almost to grab his bible, before tossing it into his closet and shutting the door to it. No, he wasn’t bringing it.

After he moved out of the house, he adjusted the backpack and started walking through the woods to Tyler’s side, before sitting down on a tree stump and sighing. He rubbed his face, before standing again and walking all the way to Tyler’s house and knocking on the door.

Kelly had opened the door, and Josh gave her a hug before being let inside.

“He’s upstairs.” She said, and Josh walked up them to Tyler’s room.

Tyler quickly pulled him into his room, and Josh sat down on the bed while Tyler did… something.

He was grabbing things.

“What’s up?” Josh asked, pulling a leg to his chest.

“Um… Do you want to go out into the woods for a bit?”

“We already went out?”

Tyler shrugged a bit. “I mean…”

“And it’s getting late.”

Tyler nodded slowly. “True.”

Josh stared at Tyler, before frowning slowly.

“... Yeah.”

“Well… I thought we could see what was going on-?”

Josh blinked a couple times, before his expression screwed up. “Your mother won’t allow it.”

“I know, I know but…” Tyler looked nervous.

“ _ I  _ won’t allow it. I’m not going out there.”

Tyler slumped and sighed.

“Please Josh, pleeeeaaaasssseee?”

Josh rubbed his face and slumped. “... fine, yeah.”

Tyler smiled wide.

Josh rolled his eyes a bit and pulled his legs up, crossing them. “Did you have a plan or something-?”

Tyler nodded.

Of course he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is awkward and I'll probably rewrite this entire fic after finishing it later :o


End file.
